


Asleep

by VitaLupum



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitaLupum/pseuds/VitaLupum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Kralie happens upon his boyfriend, asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

****

            Seth is asleep on the sofa as Alex walks into the room. It’s been a long day, shooting Marble Hornets, and Seth is tuckered out, Alex thinks to himself with a slight smile. He sits next to his feet, and, leaning over, slides the script out of his fingers, flicking through it. After today, they were going to have to make some changes, he thinks to himself, Brian adlibbed that line about ‘taking it to the bridge’ and now he had a whole new idea-

            Seth snores faintly, and Alex looks over at him. Ah, Seth. He’s adorable, and, for almost a month now, he’s been Alex’s. Alex watches as Seth snuffles faintly, and then casts around, eventually taking off his plaid shirt that he threw on over his weird Magic Roundabout vest that morning and covering Seth over with it. Seth rolls over onto his back, snuffling again, and wraps himself up in it.

            Alex begins to read the script again when Seth stretches out his legs over Alex’s lap, and almost boots the script out of Alex’s hands. Alex shuffles, and Seth rolls onto his side again, and hooks his legs so he’s pinned to the seat. It’s a little like having a slightly disconcerting human seatbelt.

            Alex looks at Seth, eyes narrowed. There is no way he did that by accident, is there? Seth’s eyes are closed, face peaceful, no sign of consciousness. He resumes reading through the script, and as he begins to correct page 45 he feels Seth squeeze him by tightening his legs around him.

            He glances sideways, and sees the glimmer of light under Seth’s eyelids.

            “Excuse me,” he begins, smirking, and Seth blushes faintly.

            “Sorry. I just wanted to see how long you’d think I was asleep,” he murmurs, and Alex grins, leaning over and kissing him.

            “Were you when I came in?”

            “I woke up when you put the t-shirt on me,” Seth smiles shyly, and Alex shakes his head. “No, no, it was really cute…”

            “ _Am I interrupting?_ ”

            Alex sits up, Seth jumping out of his skin, and Sarah stares at them, a smile pulling at her mouth.

            “Sarah,” Alex begins, and she shuts the door behind her, a grin spreading over her face.

            “This is officially the cutest thing that ever happened.  _Ever_.”


End file.
